1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers and boxes for electrical devices.
2. Background Art
Electrical devices are often installed in buildings by pulling wire into an opening in an electrical box into which an electrical device has been coupled. Conventionally, many electrical boxes are installed while a wall is being constructed, often through attachment to a wall stud. Later, as drywall or siding materials are used to cover the wall studs, the electrical box often becomes recessed with respect to the surface of the finished wall. When electrical boxes are installed in an exterior wall of a building, the depth the electrical box is recessed often varies considerably depending upon the type of wall finish used (siding, stucco, brick, etc.). Also, when an electrical box is installed in an exterior wall, the electrical device within the box may require protection from water and other contaminants while an electrical connector is coupled with the electrical device.